In the arms of another man
by Kasara
Summary: Sara finds Grissom cheating on her, and turns to Nick for her comfort. When Sara gets kidnapped, will Nick and Grissom be able to save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

"Grissom! I saw you kissing her!"

Sara yelled, her voice raising a pitch. His eyes narrowed, and he said quietly,

"Sara, you didn't see anything. You were probably drunk, like always."

The words stung, and she tried to hold back her tears.

"Be a man Grissom. Stop playing with your little bugs like a 10 year old boy, and fess up."

He stepped towards her, and pushed her into the edge of his desk. She looked down at her arm,and raised it up. She was bleeding, pretty bad from the looks of it.

"Sara, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please for-"

He was interupped by the impact of the door slamming close, and he was faced by a new enemy. Silence.

Sara stormed into the break room, and grabbed the bandages wrapping them around her arm.

"Hey Sara...what's wrong?"

"Get the hell away Greg!"

"Okay...witch."

He mumbled under his breath. When he left, she fell into the chair, and started to sob. She was suprised when she felt somebody grip her shoulder. She looked up, and was surprised to see Nick.

"What's wrong Sara?"

"Nothing."

He looked her over, and his gaze narrowed as he saw her bandaged arm.

"Who did this to you...Was it Grissom?"

"He...he didn't mean to do it."

He grabbed her arm tenderly, and looked under the bandages.

"That must hurt."

"It's fine..."

He looked at her for a moment, and said,

"Let me drive you home."

"I can drive myself home you know! I am not drunk like ya'll guys always think I am."

He walked close to her, and gently stroked her cheek.

"What did he do to you for him to hurt you like that?"

Sara was quiet for a moment, before saying,

"I was walking down to the lab, to process something, when I heard a giggle. I looked into Mia's room, and I saw Grissom Kissing Mia, and Catherine."

He looked at her, and he whispered.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?"

He looked down at her, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you Sara. I've loved you since I first saw you. I saw the way you looked at Grissom, and I knew there was no chance."

"That was before I got to know the slug."

He smiled, and said,

"Maybe you can love be back one day."

He went down to unbutton her blouse, and she said,

"Not here."

He grabbed her arm, and said,

"Come on."

They rushed down the stairs, and to the parking lot. They drove off, and a curious Greg said,

"They going to get busy tonight! I should tell Grissom!"

As soon as Nick closed the door to his house, Sara was on top of him, taking his clothes off. He laughed, and kissed her on the cheek. He took her clothing off, ripping off the thin fabric of her underwear. He had changed sides when there was a knock. Sara groaned, and said,

"No..."

He kissed her on the cheek, and put a towel around himself. He opened the door to reveal an old, stumpy man.

"My car broke down. Could I have 20 dollars?"

"Fuck off! "

He slammed the door in the man's face, and picked Sara up, and ran to his room, nearly tripping on the last step. He laid her gently on the bed, but then Sara threw him on.

"Fiesty girl, aren't we?"

She laughed, and said,

"Kiss me."

He kissed her, and nibbled her collarbone, slowly going downstairs. He nipped her inner thigh, and then moved his mouth to hers. He entered her, and she moaned softly. He grined against her, and just when they were about to climax, she flipped him over, and increased the pace, keeping them on the edge. Finally Nick yelled,

"Sara!"

And they climaxed. Sara fell on to Nick's body, but he just turned over, lying next to her. She laid her head on his chest, and soon they were both asleep, her snuggling close to him, a smile on her face, and Nick's arm protectively over her body.

The next day, Sara woke up to a knock at the door. Kissing Nick gently on the lips, she went to his dresser, and pulled on a long shirt that reached her knees. She walked down the stairs, and at the instant she opened the door, she realized that she was at Nick's. She looked up, and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author speaking: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter two of in the arms of another man. Oh and here is a disclaimer. As much as I would love to own CSI, I don't. **

Grissom, what are you doing here? "He looked away, his eyes welling in tears. She stepped outside of the house, walking closer to him.

"I...just wanted to see if it was true...how could you do this to me?"

Her eyes flashed in anger as she said, "Me? How could I do this to you? Look at what you did to me Grissom! "

"I didn't do anything. But Sara…remember…I do love you." He then walked away.

"Grissom!" She said as he got into his car. "Wait!"

It was too late. He was already driving off.

She watched him leave, as her own eyes welled with tears.

_What if he's telling the truth? What if...he really loves me..._

Her hands tightened into fists, and she ran back into the house, slamming the door brhind her.

When she reached Nick's room, she was suprised to see him up. He looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong Sara? Why are you crying?"

She put her hand to her eyes, and she felt the tears run down her face. "Grissom...he was here."

Nick stood up, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you going to be okay sweetie?"

She closed her eyes, and said, "I...just don't know. I...I'm so confused. He goes and...cheats on me, and then he turns around and does this..."

"I'm sorry Sara...but I'll always be here for you."

She nodded, and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Nick." She kissed him softly on the lips, and he grabbed her hand tightly in his.

"I know what will make you feel better. Some good ol' Micky D's Salad."

She smiled, and shook her head. "They have so many carbs." She smiled up at him, and said, "Sounds fun. Let's go. "

He laughed, and looked her up, and down. "I think you need some pants on...uh...never mind. It turns me on."

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Let me get into your pants."

"Sara! Sounds interesting."

She sighed, and smiled. "Nick! You know how I meant it. "

He smiled. "I know."

He went into his closet, and a few minutes later he said, "Nothing's going to fit you. It's all too big."

She sighed. "I hate wearing dirty clothes."

"Dirty clothes for a dirty girl."

"Whatever." She pulled her pants on, and kept on his shirt. "Let's go! I'm dressed!"

He walked out of the closet, with an ACDC shirt, and tight blue jeans. He raised an eyebrow and said, "In that shirt?"

"Why not?"

* * *

When they reached McDonalds, she looked up at Nick.

"Can we go through the drive-through?"

"Sure. Let me call the lab first. I'm taking the night off. "He winked at her, and she smiled. He got into the line, and took out his cell-phone.

"Hello. CSI Greg speaking!"

"Hey Greg."

"What's up Nick?"

"I'm taking the night off."

There was a laugh then, "You must've had a lot of fun last night. Hurting any?"

"Shut up Greg. See you tomorrow night."

"Bye greggio."

"I HATE THAT NICKNAME!"

Nick didn't respond. He simply hung up. They ordered their food, and soon they were back at Nick's house. They quietly ate on the couch, watching a rerun of _Supernatural._

"I love Jensen." Sara said as he showed up on screen.

Nick Scoffed. "You love Jensen more then you love me? You just like him 'cause he's mysterious and sexy."

She put down her salad, and smiled up at him.

"Let me show you how much I love you."

She took the food out of his hand, and just as she bent down to kiss him the phone rang.

"Son-of-a..." She looked at the phone, and then at Nick.

"Do you have too?"

Nick looked at the phone, and said, "I should."

He picked the phone up, and said, "Hello."

"Is Sara there?" The voice was dark, mysterious. It instantly put Nick on edge.

"Yea. Here she is." He looked at her for a moment, and handed the phone to her.

With an eyebrow raised, she said, "Hello?"

As she talked on the phone, her expression soon turned from Confusion, to fear.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN!" With a shaky hand, she hung the phone up.

"Sara? Honey? You okay?"

She looked up at him, and smiled. "It was...telemarketers."

He raised an eyebrow.

_Something isn't right here..._

"Ok."

She kissed him on the cheek, and said, "I'm tired...I'm going to go to sleep." She stood up, and Nick grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back down.

"Love you Sara." He kissed her on the neck, and she hesitated for a moment before saying, "I love you too."

She stood up, and hugged him tight for a moment.

"Night."

She tightened her hold for a moment, and then she walked upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note. : Hope you like the chapter! Please Review, and enjoy!**

He watched her go upstiars, a worried look on his face.

_She is acting really weird...I wonder what that phone call really was about..._

He dialed 69, but the phone was out of service.

"That's weird..." He thought back to the hug, and the kiss.

_It was as if she didn't want to let go...like she was scared..._

He sighed, and turned the T.V. off, cleaning everything up. He took a shower, and when he finished, he changed into his sleeping clothes. Slipping into bed, he wrapped his arms around Sara and kissed her on the cheek.

" I'm here for you sweetie. "

He then went to sleep, his arms wrapped tight around her waist.

* * *

**The next morning**

Sara woke up to a ringing noise. She thought it was an Alarm.

"I don't want to get up..."

It was on the 3rd ring when she realized it was her cell phone.

She picked it up, and said,

"Hello?" She stood up, and walked into the bathroom, not wanting to wake Nick up.

"Hey Sara...I'm sorry about yesterday...can we talk?"

_Maybe I should...but...what about Nick? _

Looking from the bathroom door, she smiled when she saw Nick's face.

_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping..._

"Sure Griss...but we're not going back to how it used to be. I can't trust you anymore."

"I understand Sara...I just want to talk it out. In person."

She thought for a moment, and nodded. "Okay. Where are we going to meet?"

He was quiet for a moment, then he said, "How about the park? We will be able to talk in private there."

"Sounds good."

"See you in an hour."

"Bye."

_His voice sounded different…_

She hung up with him, and walked back into Nick's room. She shook him gently, and when he opened his eyes, he smiled.

"Hey Sara. What's up?"

"Grissom called. He wants me to talk to him. I'll be gone for an hour or two. I need to get changed. I smell."

He smiled, and said, "You smell like death."

She smiled, and shook her head. "Shut up. I'll be back soon." She bent down, and kissed him on the lips. "Love you Nick."

He smiled, and kissed her back. "I love you too."

Then she was gone.

* * *

**At the park**

Sara sat on one of the benches, wearing black slacks, and a dark blue shirt. Her hair was down, and curly. She looked around. She didn't see Grissom anywhere.

_Maybe he stood me up..._

She saw a shadow, and said, "Griss? Is that you?"

"Missed you babe."

She turned around, and the last thing she saw before she was knocked out was the face of her ex-boyfriend. Robert Gribbs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note-Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long. I was busy with school. I hope ya'll like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own CSI**

Nick was getting worried. He had sat by his phone for three hours, waiting for Sara to call. But there was nothing. No call, no visit, not even a note.

_I have to call her…something could've happened._

When he called her though, no one answered. It went straight to voicemail.

Damn… 

" Hey Sara? It's Nick…where are you? I'm worried Hun. Please, call me when you get this…"

With that, he hung up, and laid down on the couch.

She could be with Grissom… 

He bit his lip at that, and closed his eyes.

I need to stop worrying… 

With that thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

Sara woke up to the sound of buzzing.

Her eyes snapped open, and she moved around, trying to see. All she saw, all she felt was darkness, pressing down on her like another entity. The lights then flickered on, and it took her several minutes to adjust.

" Finally you're up. "

Sara looked up, and when she saw her captor's face, she wanted to run. Every detail of him had stayed the same, from his ice-cold blue eyes, to his now thinning blonde hair.

" R-Robert…What are you…Why are you-"  
He watched her for a moment, before smiling.

" Poor, poor Sara. "  
He kneeled by her, and laid his lips to her ear.

""I told you Sara. If I can't have you...no one can. "

Sara looked up at him, and her eyes widened.

" Well, looks like you're wrong on that account. "

Without a word, he slapped her. The slap echoed across the room, and it brought tears to her eyes.

" You bastard. "

She spit on his shirt, and he did nothing, except blink.

" What happened to your manners, Sara? "  
She looked at him for a moment, before sneering.

" I grew up. "

He watched her for a moment, before turning away.

" Are you implying something Sara? "

" Of course I am. I'm calling you a petty child. "

He turned back to her, and kicked her in the stomach.

" All I wanted to do was protect you from those filthy, dirty men. "  
She watched him for a minute before saying,

" They are twice the man you ever will be. "  
He growled, but said nothing else.

" You're going to be sorry for this Robert. You are going to rot in prison when I get out of here. "

Oh? And who is going to save you? Nick? Grissom? Greg? I'm going to take of them soon enough."

He went to the door, and turned the light off, bathing Sara in the dark once again.

* * *

When Nick reached the lab, everything seemed normal. He nodded to everybody, but once he did a full circle of the lab, he noticed that one person was missing.

Sara.

He had been thinking about her since he woke up, and he couldn't stop thinking that something bad happened. When he saw Grissom in his office, he walked in, and sighed.

" Grissom. Have you seen Sara? "

Grissom looked up from his papers, and shook his head.

" No. She never met me yesterday. "

Nick took in a deep breath, and was about to talk when the phone ringed. Grissom picked it up, and said,

" Hello? "  
With a raised eyebrow, he put it on speakerphone.

"Hey guys..." Sara's voice was shaky as she said this, and she sounded as if she was terrified.

"Sara!" Nick yelled.

"Where are you?"

There was silence on the other line for a moment, before Sara said,

" I'm not…feeling so good today…I'm calling in sick, okay? "  
At that, Grissom started to trace the call.

" Sara, you want me to come over? "  
" No, no! It's fine! I'll be fine! "  
She said this fast, but then she started to cry. There was a slight scuffle, a slap, and then,

" Hello Nick…Sara is just fine. Don't worry about her. She's with me. She'll be safe. "

" Don't believe him!"  
Sara yelled. There was another slap, and then a chuckle.

" Sara really is a free spirit, isn't she? "  
Nick stood there for a moment, stunned. Then he said,

" Bring her back! "  
" No. I'd rather like to keep her. "  
There was a click, and then silence.

He had hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a stunned silence in Grissom's small office. Then, everything was put into action.

"Nick, let's get this down to Archie. He's the best at this."  
Nick nodded, and soon they were on their way.

"Hey guys! "  
Greg yelled as they opened Archie's door.

"What's wrong with you two? You two look like someone died."  
Nick's hand tightened for a moment before saying,

Sara was kidnapped. "  
"WHOA! "

At that moment, Warrick came in, with a piece of evidence in his hands.

"Whoa what Greggo? "

"Sara's been Kidnapped. "

Warrick dropped the evidence on the floor, and his mouth hung open.

"Whoa. "

Grissom shook his head, and said,

"We need to have Archie look in on this. You two can go whoa somewhere else. "

And with that, Nick and Warrick walked into Archie's office.

Ten minutes later, they had their results. When Nick had the hard copy in his hand, he stood up, and went for his keys.

" I'm going to get Sara, Grissom. "

Grissom took in a deep breath, and said,

"Wait..." Grissom said.

"We have to think about this. This is what the killer wants."

" Grissom! I am not going to stand around here, while the woman I love is in danger! "  
He checked his gun to make sure it was loaded, and that's when Greg came in.

" I'll help you man. Sara's helped me though a lot of stuff. I can't leave her like that. "

Grissom was quiet for a moment, then,

" Fine. We'll go. But I am calling for backup, do you understand? "

They both nodded, and soon they were in their SUVs, driving away from the crime lab.

Sara winced as Robert came in. It was the third time that day, and every visit he got a little bit meaner.

" How dare you just screw the phone call up like that, you stupid whore! "

Sara bit her lip, and looked up at him.

" I can screw it up if I want to, Robert. They know me Robert. More then you ever will, you scum bag. "  
He kicked her in the ribs, and when he did so, a sickening crack echoed though the room. He went to kick again, but his cell phone rang. He answered it, and when he hung up, he sighed.

" I have to go Sara…but I will be back. "

" I hope you get killed out there Robert. "  
All he did was smile, and walk out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to do this chapter! **

* * *

When the team walked into the warehouse, it was completely bare.

"The evidence led us here….but there's nothing! Nothing! "

Grissom looked at Nick for a moment, before he shook his head, and started to the search the floor. That's when he saw it.

"Look at the tiles. All of them are gray, but look at this spot."

The spot he had pointed at was a light pink, and it was about 2 feet wide, 5 feet long.

"Could this be a secret passage?"

Nick looked over at Greg, and took in a deep breath. "Let's hope so."

Grissom ignored the conversation. He messed around with the floor, until a click was heard, and the tile seemed to fall in.

"Come on guys...have your guns ready."

Sara was barely awake when she heard the steps creak, and a deep baritone voice echo through the air.

"What do you want, you bastard?"

She was surprised when she saw Grissom, Nick, and Greg there.

"Nick...?!"

When Nick saw Sara, he burst into tears. He ran up to her, and was about to wrap his arms around her. She stopped him with a small shake of her head.

"I'm evidence right now Nick..."

He wiped the tears from his face, and said, "Sara…"

He turned around for a moment, taking in deep breaths. "When I find that bastard, I am going to kill him."

"No need...I'm already here."

They turned around to see a man standing on the last step, his gun pointed towards Nick. He looked at Sara for a moment, and then turned the gun to Grissom.

"Night."

Then a gun shot echoed though the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Silence enveloped the room.

Lying there on the cold concrete floor was Nick. Grissom was silent for a second, his eyes wide.

_He got into the line of fire...for me..._

Robert Gribbs stood there, smiling, and then went to kick Nick in the ribs. Leaning onto the ground, he said,

"I meant to kill Grissom...but you'll do."

That's when Grissom grabbed his gun, and aimed it for Robert's heart.

He didn't shoot him though. He waited until he felt Robert's bullet go though his arm. Then he began. It only took one shot. Grissom shot him right between the eyes, and he watched in morbid fascination as he fell to the ground. Greg stood there, stunned. He reached up to his walkie-talkie, and said,

"CSI Sanders. We have two down. We need backup. "

He gave the coordinates to the woman on the other line, and when he finished, he went to Grissom.

"You okay there Bug guy?"

He nodded.

"Yea I'm fine" He rubbed his arm, and sighed. "Check out Nick."

Greg ran over to Nick, and laid his fingers on his neck. After a few minutes of silent counting, he stood back up, tears in his eyes.

"There's no beat..."

Sara then snapped out of her shock, her brown eyes wide.

"What do you mean Greg? He has to be alive! "

She tried to get up, but she was still tied down. Straining against the restraints, she yelled,

"Get me out of here Greg. NOW! "

He did as she said, and Sara ran over to Nick, falling beside him.

"Nick, please, please doesn't die on me!"

She did everything she could think to save him. Soon enough though, she started pounding on his chest, not knowing what to do, and not wanting him to be dead.

"You can't be dead..."

She laid her head on his chest, and cried. Greg went to comfort her, but Grissom stopped him with a shake of his head.

Sirens could be heard in the background.

"Sara, listen to me. The police and the ambulance are coming. They can help you, and they could probably help Nick. "

She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"Don't raise my hopes like that Grissom."

That's when the ambulance came. While one group worked on Grissom, the other was trying to get Sara away from Nick. Finally Greg had enough.

"Let her go with him. It'll help both of them. "

The paramedic glared at Greg, but he did as Greg said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was quiet in the hospital.

The lights were off, and the halls empty. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of a woman quietly crying. She had been ordered to stay in bed, for her rib was broken, but no one ever told Sara Sidle what to do. In the middle of the night she had left her room, and went to Nick's. The doctors said there wasn't much hope for him, but she never gave up. She was lying on his bed, her arm wrapped around Nick.

"Nick...you can't die on me...I don't know what I will do without you. You've been with me though everything, and...I love you Nick. I love you. "

"I...love you...too..."

She was surprised to hear his voice.

"Nick?"

"The one and only."

She smiled, and when he turned around, she kissed him on the lips.

"I thought you were dead."

He smiled that same Texan smile, and said, "I thought I was too." He kissed her again, and pulled her close, just happy to know that she was by his side. "Is everyone okay Sar?"

"Griss was shot in the arm, but it was nothing major. Griss...he killed Robert. Robert Gribbs. "

"Grissom killed him? Bug guy's Marjory changed."

Sara smiled, and said,

"Well, this is Griss we're talking about."

He looked at her, and laid a hand on her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea...only a broken rib or two. Nothing I can't handle. "

He smiled.

"Sara I was so worried about you. Just knowing that that man had you, and that he could do anything to you and we wouldn't know..." He shivered, and pulled her close to him.

With a small smile she kissed him softly on the lips, and asked,

"Do you need anything? "

He shook his head.

"No. I need you. Just stay with me Sara. "

She smiled, and held him close.

"Till the end of time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Year Later

Nick stood in his tuxedo, beaming in the small yard of the home that he and Sara had just bought. His best man Warrick stood beside him, a sly smile on his face.

"So you dropping the player cards?"

"Yes I am. Nothing can compare to the love of my life now."

That's when the music started. The bride looked radiant in her shining white dress, and her auburn hair shined in the mid-spring sun. On her right side was Grissom, the man who was to give her away. When she reached the podium, Sara smiled up at Catherine, her maid of honor, and then she went to hold Nick's hand.

As soon as the priest said 'you may kiss the bride', Nick pulled Sara into a passionate embrace that had the whole crowd hooting. It was during the reception inside their small cottage house when Nick saw Sara messing with her ring. When he mentioned it, all she did was smile.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Nick looked down at her, a small smile on his face. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her on the forehead and said,

"I'm all ears."

Clearing her throat, she smiled slightly and said,

"I'm pregnant."

Eyes widening slightly, he let go of Sara and smiled.

"Honey! That's great!"

That's when he passed out, the sofa softening his fall.

THE END

**AN: Should there be a sequel?**


End file.
